pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Legends: Reboot
[http://forums.mangafox.me/group.php?discussionid=23444&do=discuss Project Legends: Reboot] is a fan fiction and role-play thread created by Cloudhopper. It mainly revolves around the Pokémon franchise, and around a cast of children who possess the powers of a specific Legendary. It was based off of a different version created by Virawl, and another incarnation of it has also been created at the forums in Serebii. There is also an OOC thread for discussion outside the story. This page provides a synopsis of the plot and lists all of the characters involved in an effort to give the writers a clear understanding of what has occurred and avoid continuity mistakes, both in plot and in character. As well, it is hoped that a better understanding of the abundance of unresolved narratives that can be picked up will inspire old writers and new readers alike to take up their figurative pen. __TOC__ Intro Balance. Without one, the other will fall apart. Without love, there cannot be hate. Without light, there cannot be darkness. And that is why, everything--down to the last pebble and Pokemon-- is. Oh Lords Reshiram and Zekrom; Were you perhaps foolish to try and fix what was perhaps, not broken? Balance, is a delicate thing. ---- The Original One had tamed Time and Space. The universe was--at last in perfect harmony. One marveled at it. It was taken by its beauty. So taken; that It had desired to lay thyself among the starry blankets, and rest... And so One did. Or at least, tried. For an aching pain took over It, and One had begun to cry, cry, cry... And from One, came Three Beings. And thus, Spirit was created. One saw over his new children, as Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge was brought together with being. And One's pains disappeared. One day, One visited the beings, and saw them in great discomfort. Benevolent One asked. The beings responded. And so, out of the kindness and warmth of One's vast heart, came a glowing plate of red light. It bestowed this upon the beings. And thus, fire was created. One came back the next day. The beings crowded around him, thankful for the warmth of fire. Benevolent One asked. The beings responded. And so, out of the tears of the pitying One, came a glowing plate of blue light. And thus, water was created. And for sixteen days, it continued. One had one gift on each day, and the beings were happy. But it could not last. The beings fought among themselves for the gifts, and eventually, two new beings were borne-- Human and Monster. The Monsters' knowledge pushed them to learn the secrets of One's gifts, and learned to control them. Their emotions, corrupted and strengthened by their willpower, became cruelty. Many slew Humans, and became hungry for the true strength of One's gifts. Upon hearing this, One fell into a deep rage. The skies he gifted were torn apart, and left to fall on the corrupt monsters, and so on. After sixteen days of destruction, only the purest of Monsters and Humans were left alive. One was then tormented by fear, for those beings could easily turn on him too. It fell into a deep, deep depression.... But One not bear to destroy them. It punished the most powerful of the remaining monsters. They were made unavailable to act upon their own urges, and served One. And thus, the Mirage Beings were created. At last, Yin and Yang were called upon. The Two married the two beings: Monster and Human. The monsters no longer could hold back the humans. And yet, they couldn't be held back either. One had decided to create this new being from Mirage Beings and the Purest of Humans-- the young. For One was hurt. It had feared that Human too, would one day betray him... And thus, the legendary children were created. Details on Legendary Children *There are one legendary child per each "legendary" that currently exists in the Pokémon franchise *The legendary children are not the biological offspring of the Legendary, though most Legendary do take a parental role towards their respective "children" *Each legendary child possesses powers and attributes reminiscent of their respective Legendaries *The powers of a legendary child are not set in stone; that is, they can be, and often are, trained *If a legendary child dies, their power is passed on to a new baby **As such, it is assumed that at all times, a legendary child of each legendary must exist **As well, it is assumed that the baby will be born at the moment of the legendary child's death *However, if a legendary child is killed by someone, that person inherits the legendary child's powers *Some legendary children were pushed out of their spot by newer ones, though revived - the explanation for this is as of yet unclear Plot The Beginning The story begins with Mari playing the piano in Castelia, before deciding to take a walk in the city, ready to escape from her bodyguards. Unknowingly, she is followed by Meloetta. Elesa and Skyla also enter the city proper, searching for a legendary child. They find Mari about two seconds before Meloetta reveals herself to her child. Mari accepts the Gym Leaders' explanation of a "legendary child", immediately asks if she has powers now, and obediently follows Elesa and Skyla. Rawr in Lilycove is getting yelled at by Scarlet, who was shopping, before he catches sight of a Mirage Pokémon. Intrigued, he leaps off the roof, frightening Scarlet, and gives pursuit on a Togekiss. This forces Scarlet to call out her Flygon to chase after him in turn. As Rawr nears the Pokémon, he realizes that it is a legendary - Rayquaza. What's more, Rayquaza is leading him to Sootopolis, in Hoenn, where the confrontation between Groudon and Kyogre is taking place. Tim is swimming in Sootopolis' lake when it starts raining. When he watches the rain from his house, he reminisces that the strangely heavy rain reminds him of the time Kyogre was awakened. Wallace, from his gym, realizes from the very same rain that the child of Kyogre is there, and has awakened the Legendary itself. Mon is wandering in Floaroma, until he catches sight of Shaymin being chased by a muscular man and a slender women. The Shaymin jumps on Mon's head, and the two immediately assume he is a legendary child, resorting to using an Ariados and a Magmortar to force him to come along. Mon responds with a Musharna and Samurott, proceeding to dominate the battle until the woman commands her Ariados to use Spider Web on Mon, capturing him and dragging him away. At that moment, Gardenia comes across the battle, led by the Gracedia flower reacting to Shaymin, which turns Shaymin into its Sky Forme. Shaymin frees Mon with an Air Slash, and Gardenia defeats the Ariados with a Roserade, forcing the villains to retreat. Mon learns about his legendary child status, and follows Gardenia, curious. Gardenia takes him all the way to Snowpoint City, where at the docks they meet Cynthia and Alex and Azelf. Alex is revealed to know no more about the situation than Mon does; he also displays some control over the willpower of others, silencing Mon with an order to "be quiet". Hikari meets Crystal, a new resident, in Verdanturf. Hikari expresses distaste at Crystal as she points out various buildings in Verdanturf (three owned by couples, one by a widow, one by "annoying people with an annoying baby", one by a crazy old man with a knife, a couple with six kids who participate in contests, and her own house). In return, Crystal attempts to introduce herself but forgets her name. A moment later, she "reinvents" herself with the name of Crystal "Lightblade"; though Hikari scoffs, her father happens to calls out to her at that moment, accidentally consolidating the false name. They are then attacked by a middle-aged woman from the WPO, who had searched for them across regions. She challenges them to a battle with Empoleon and Dragonite, and then calls for a helicopter backup. Crystal suddenly produces from water in her hands, while Hikari pushes the distracted woman into the helicopter, and the woman retreats. Two days later, after Pryce and Jasmine enter enter the town while searching for legendary children, Hikari and Crystal attract their attention. They interact for a moment before an unusually ditzy Jasmine pulls Pryce away, leaving Hikari and Crystal to go on a walk. Into a forest in which they find themselves very quickly lost, until they find a shining Pokémon that's rather irritated at Crystal. This Pokémon turns out to be Suicune, who chases after Crystal, who flees with Hikari as far as Mauville City. Suicune ascertains that Crystal is really its child...by ordering her to burn down a building to see if she's stupid enough to actually do it. Suicune then tries to persuade Crystal to go with him, and is just starting to use mental attacks to force her to concede, reasoning she needs discipline. It is then that Hikari also receives a mental message, presumably from Jirachi, asking for help. In Veilstone City, Yellow is trying to sleep when he hears a voice in his head. Startled, he unsuccessfully tries to find its source, rousing his three Rotoms, before the voice forces him into unconsciousness. The next morning, when he wakes up, the voice is immediately back and near-forces him to a nervous breakdown. Soul has just moved to Verdanturf Town(?) from Johto, and is hatin' it. He later meets Entei and senses Suicune's child in danger before hopping onto Entei's back and running off to help. In Sinnoh, Roark drives through Route 218 to Canalave on a jeep with reckless abandon, utterly terrifying his three passengers Ren, Ken, and Lucy Tamashi. Abiel, one of the generic trainers in Opelucid City's gym, tardily reports for duty only to be promptly kicked by Iris. After work, the gym closes and Abiel's group leaves for a restaurant, which is when an unlucky lightning strike damages their building, in turn destroying their pizza. Two hours later, after cleaning and filing a report for the police, he encounters an Axew and a Haxorus, the latter which knocks him out. He wakes up chained and lying in front of a table with a bowl in which a black stone sits, something Abiel describes aloud as having electricity and life within. Iris, followed by Drayden a few minutes later, then strolls into the room with a smile, triumphant and convinced that she found Zekrom's child. Drayden then drags Abiel with him, telling Iris he'll be back in a week and going to the most suitable location to awaken Zekrom. At Stark Mountain, Bronze, looking for someone, is struggling through a cavern in the process of being destroyed. He does not quite make it before his surroundings finally burst. Nin finds a Sandshrew and brings it home to Sprout Tower, where her grandfather is the elder. That night, Raikou arrives. Heart creates just a tad of havoc in Castelia, walking into the middle of the busiest road, startling drivers, and then proceeds to provoke them while feigning ignorance and ultimately defending herself with her Braviary. Her facade, however, is broken by a large man different from the rest. He approaches her, prompting Sol and his Kricketune to step out and attack. The man releases a Salamence however, which causes an even bigger riot and blows away the Kricketune. At this moment, Heart's Braviary comes back from terrorizing the more aggressive drivers, and she orders it to attack - resulting in a prompt KO for her Braviary. The mysterious man grabs Heart by her neck and lifts, and releases a Scizor also posed to decapitate Sol. Copper reminisces about the night he was torn from his family. In the flashback, he chases after his brother before accidentally kicking aside a Ho-Oh plushie, which earns a slight scolding from Bronze. Suddenly, a fire bursts out in the kitchen and very quickly spreads to their entire house. Copper nearly asphyxiates before the timely arrival of Ho-Oh snatches him out of the house and into the sky. Back in the present, Copper is revealed to be back in Ecruteak, after a four-hour flight with Falkner and Winona. Chris, on Route 13, releases his Aggron and rides towards someplace warmer. In Ecruteak, Kim arrives home and tries to sneak to her room, aiming to avoid waking her ill-tempered father. Unfortunately, her father laid beer bottles on the floor for precisely the purpose of hampering Kim; when she steps on and breaks them, he wakes, and proceeds to attack Kim in an unusual fit of rage. Though Kim saves herself by hiding in her room, she is unable to endure her father any longer, and, with the urging of a new voice in her head, packs all of her belongings, including her Pokémon, and runs away that very day. Kim then talks with the voice, trying to reason out what it is. At Goldenrod Park, all she could figure out is that it's a one-of-a-kind silver Pokémon that could fly; the rest of her wits don't make it through to her through a filter of sleepiness. Kishin tries to "start his storyline" in Lilicove, and is promptly derailed by his foster family and a timely e-mail. It turns out to be from Rin, and he converses with her via Facebook for a short time. Several days later, he wakes up in a hospital with Rin beside him; the last thing he remembers is Mike's birthday party. Rin reveals that there was an explosion, and implies that none of his foster family made it through. She also confides in Kishin that someone wants her "powers" - though Kishin immediately falls asleep. In an unknown part of the world, Delilah and Genesect are resting. As a wind blows, Delilah grows cross at its strength and tries to rebuke it for trying to "steal their food", while Genesect playfully - though still appearing quite menacing - talks some sense into her. Their conversation reveals that the two are searching for Blaine; Genesect reasons that since Blaine created Mewtwo, his own reason for existing could be found with the man. Delilah wraps up their talk with a declaration that neither will feel uncertain again, then plops on to Genesect like it's a Rapidash, continuing their journey to Kanto. Two days before Bronze's unfortunate trek through Stark Mountain, Tiffany wakes up and goes through her daily prayer at Ilex Shrine. She then mails a note to Bronze, in accordance to her dreams where Bronze goes to the Mountain, finds Heatran, and gets caught in the eruption thirty minutes later. In Survival Area, Mara loiters at the Pokémart, bored out of her mind. When an older boy tries to flirt with her, she sweetly and affectionately uses her Xatu to restrain him and invade the deepest recesses of his mind, noting he hides insecurity behind his proud facade and deciding he isn't her type. In Solaceon Town's Day Care, Aqua is vainly trying to free her former Shellder from the Slowbro's tail when an egg she had found in Fiore starts to hatch. The Struggle Eager to awake before Groudon, Kyogre calls Tim down to the lake at the center of Sootopolis to prepare. Seeing this, Wallace hurries out and intercepts them. He starts explaining to them the concept of legendary children, which he believes Tim is, and tries to convince Tim to come with him when Adam interrupts. Adam's arrival heralds the sun from its cover, eliminating some of the gathered rainclouds. Recognizing Groudon's child, Kyogre growls and retreats. With a growl himself, Groudon strolls out of the Cave of Origin and greets Adam and Wallace with a grin and a snarl respectively. Groudon charges forward into the lake, re-creating the encounter between Kyogre and Groudon before; half the sky pouring and the other half dazzling, half the lake dry yet the other half filled to the brim. Adam is torn between fleeing on his Pelipper or prompting Wallace to do something, but at that instant, Groudon speaks to Adam's mind and assumes control, as do Kyogre with Tim, forcing the two boys to fight each other with the Legendaries' own clash as the background. Despite mentally and vocally arguing with their "parents", Tim and Adam are forced to wield their supernatural powers, such as hydrokinesis and earthquakes, against each other. Feeling pressured, Wallace calls in Cynthia. Yellow leaves the Distortion World with Lily and arrives in the Cave of Origin, right in the middle of the clash between the two titans. The Meeting The Hunt The Wandering The Strike List of Characters Chris Abiel Mon Mari Tim Yana Rawr Scarlet Bronze Copper Hikari Crystal Yellow Lily Adam Yukishii Isaiah Ray Rua Victor Ken Ren Lucy Kishin Soul Mara Grace Rose Aricia Sol Alex Nin Kim Rin Delilah Category:The FC Category:FC Fan Fiction